


So Let's Make Ours a Story With No End

by Sunnyoldbear



Series: Seblaine Week 2019 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kurt Hummel, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Seblaine Week 2019, The Warblers are literally never apart for long, also Blaine's adopted, roommate au, they're a band of idiots who stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 -- Prompt 5: RoommatesAfter the messy breakup with Kurt, Blaine finds himself searching for a new place to move in. He expects to room with a stranger, or perhaps an old Warbler, but when Sebastian Smythe of all people comes up to him and says he can move in, he's surprised, but agrees. Polar opposites, the two properly learn each other's stories, and figure out there's more to each other than either of them thought





	So Let's Make Ours a Story With No End

After Kurt broke off the engagement, Blaine packed his bags as quick as he possibly could and, once Kurt went to work in the morning, called the first number he could think of. At first, Wes was infuriated when Blaine explained it. For around forty-five minutes, the former Warbler ranted on how unfair it was and how Blaine didn’t deserve to be mistreated. Before Blaine could get a word in during or even after the rant, Wes had hung up, texted the Warbler group chat to get their asses on Skype, and then rang. All within fifteen seconds. 

So Blaine hesitantly picked up on his computer, and saw a few faces on the call already. Wes was obviously on, but so were Jackson, Thad, Logan, Everett, and David. The five seemed confused, Jack continuously asking if something was wrong, while Thad and David kept shushing him. 

“Kurt Hummel is a gigantic piece of shit,” Wes announced, once more Warblers had joined. 

“Being a bit of a prick most of the time doesn’t make someone a piece of shit, Wes,” John scolded lightly, then held back a laugh as he processed what he said. “I can’t believe I just had to tell  _ you _ off. Typically it’s you yelling at all of us.”

“I do not  _ yell _ ,” Wes defended, then cleared his throat. “That is not what we’re talking about. We are talking about how Kurt not only broke off the engagement over nothing, he is pinning it entirely on Blaine, and ignoring Blaine’s mental health issues.”

Nick, who had joined the call when Wes was defending himself, stopped laughing and stared at the camera, eyes narrowed. “Excuse me, he did what?” 

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, glad that Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were all at work so they couldn’t hear what was being said. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly-”

“And after careful analysis, I’ve come to the conclusion that Kurt has almost always ignored Blaine’s needs and only thought about himself,” Wes continued. “If you’d like to fully hear how I feel about the matter, I will discuss it later, but as of right now I will say this: Blaine deserves better, so all of us will be there for him. Understood? Yes? Perfect. Now, Blaine mentioned to me he wants to be out of the apartment as soon as possible. Therefore, is there anyone in or near New York where he could go? If not, the second I can, I will drive over myself. It’s roughly a four hour drive there, but we can head to the store and pick up some snacks and stuff.”

Blaine had felt his heart warm a minute or so earlier when each and every single Warbler in the call agreed without a moment’s hesitation to be there for him, but now that Wes was willing to drive eight hours and spend money on him just to be there for him made tears come to his eyes. 

“Well, I’m at Princeton, so,” David sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t mind making the drive. In fact, I’m going to. Name a weekend and you bet your ass I’m driving.”

“Do not drive just for me,” Blaine said, gaze snapping up to look at David’s figure in the corner of his screen. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Oh, yeah, that explains the tear tracks,” Everett scoffed. “B, none of us mind making the journey to you. We love you. You’re our brother. If any of us were in your shoes, you’d make the trek.”

“Okay, I don’t give a damn about a long drive,” Nick hissed, eyes blazing. “Are we just going to ignore what Kurt did? Where is he, honeybee? I’m not far at all. I’m at NYU, but I will absolutely not hesitate to burst a door down where he is and beat his ass into the fucking ground.” 

“Nick,” Jeff scolded from beside him. He put two fingers to the side of Nick’s face and gently turned his head. “I want to bash Kurt’s head in as much as you, but right now is about Blaine.”

“Blaine would be fine if it weren’t for that asshole,” Nick argued, whipping his head back to the camera. “Blaine, where is he?”

“I don’t want to bother anyone by staying with them,” Blaine said, changing the subject and ignoring his childhood friend. “It’s bad enough all of you want to come to see me, which I don’t want because it’s really long drives for most of you, but for me to burden you by staying with you? Not happening.” 

Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned closer to his camera, revealing the yellow and blue banner on the wall behind him which he had clearly been trying to cover. “Blaineybitch, you are a literal angel. I literally think it is impossible for you to bother any of us. We love you to death.” 

“Yeah,” Mason agreed, frowning. “If you need us, anytime and anyplace, we’re there.”

“Exactly.” Jeff nodded, grabbing one of Nick’s hands to calm him down, but it looked like it wasn’t working. “You can stay at our place for now if you want. We’re pretty close.”

Blaine sighed. “Fine. But not for long. The second I get enough money to move out, I will.”

Jackson cleared his throat. “Well, I mean, it’s not New York, but you never seemed like a New York boy to me, so uh… I think I can help? It’s always cheaper to have a roommate, right? For rent and stuff?”

“Yes, Jack, that’s how basic math works. The more people to pay, the less you pay,” Thad sighed, a teasing look in his eyes.

“Fuck off,” Jackson said, his eyes shining with a hint of playfullness. “But uh, yeah, there’s a kid here who wants a roommate. You can move up here after, Blaineybitch. If you’d like. I assume you would, since you and him are friends or something apparently.” 

“Who is it?” Parker asked curiously, tilting his head. “And where even are you?” 

Jackson sat up quickly to cover the banner behind him. “It’s a former Warbler. Joined in after Wessy-boy and I graduated. Sebastian Smythe.” 

“ _ Sebastian?! _ What the fuck?!” Logan exclaimed, literally shooting up, hands whacking his laptop accidentally, causing it to topple backwards and give the boys in the call a clear view of the mostly-white ceiling. “Oh oops. Don’t judge my ceiling, it’s been through shit.” As it was fixed, no one dared question the six or seven sticky hands (clearly recent) that were stuck onto the ceiling in a multitude of colors. 

“But uh, yes, Sebastian,” Jackson continued. “He’s been moping around recently. Yeah, he’s made friends with a bunch of kids, and me, but I can tell he wants a roommate, preferably a familiar face. He lives off campus though.”

“Where do you go, coward?” Austin asked. “Blaine can’t accept your offer without knowing.” 

After a few moments of silence, Jackson rubbed the back of his neck and murmured. “University of Michigan.”

“JACKSON DANIEL FLEMING, I AM BEATING YOUR ASS!” Thad screamed. “You dare betray Ohio State like that?!”

“Oh I’m so sorry I want a better education,” Jack teased back, flipping him off playfully. “Okay, but honestly, I don’t know what OSU does, I just know I grew up in Michigan and wanted to apply. Let me live my life. Sebastian’s the one you might want to talk to about betrayal.” 

Blaine was silent throughout it all, thinking about it. He liked Sebastian, but it would piss Kurt off. Oh, but he wasn’t dating Kurt anymore, so it didn’t matter. But he didn’t want to do it just to piss Kurt off. But Kurt probably wouldn’t even find out. If he went, he’d have to support UofM’s football team as opposed to OSU as he had been raised. Rosetta Sterling would be infuriated at him. He had a close bond with her, and sometimes rivalries strengthened bonds. (As if theirs needed strengthening) He could get to reconnect with Sebastian instead of just texting him every once in a while. He’d have a roommate. He wouldn’t be a bother. It would be fun. He’d be out of NYADA, a school he didn’t want to be in in the first place. He’d be out of New York. 

With the pros outweighting the cons by a landslide, Blaine raised his head. “I’ll do it.”

“You whore,” Thad accused automatically, causing most of the Warblers to lose it. “You absolutely disgusting monster. You are no longer my brother, Blaine Devon.”

“Sucks,” Blaine joked. “So I’ll get a job or two around town, Starbucks or something, and once I get enough to go, I will. It’ll be a bit.”

“Well, apply to UofM first, then crash with Sebastian, and once you’re accepted, because you will be, you two can officially be college roommates. You have enough money on your card for a flight ticket here, I can pick you up at the airport,” Jackson offered. “It’s the easiest.”

“And if I don’t get in?” 

“UofM isn’t that dumb. Besides, their theatre program? Amazing!” Jack beamed. “You’ll love it.” 

\--

Blaine finished up freshman year at NYADA, successfully avoiding Kurt, who Wes was right about. He was emotionally manipulative, selfish, and a liar. Blaine didn’t trust him, and he was upset he had before. He had followed Kurt blindly like a puppy, oblivious to the fact that he was being used and played. Kurt wanted him to sacrifice everything for him, to change everything simply to be with him. Luckily the Warblers had talked Blaine out of going, but still. 

When Sebastian heard Blaine was moving in, he acted cool, but Blaine knew the truth. The other boy was absolutely ecstatic. 

“Welcome to your new home, killer!” Sebastian beamed as they walked in. “Not bad for a Michigan place, hm?”

Blaine laughed, nodding. Sebastian hated the States, but he stayed because of his parents and siblings, Blaine knew for a fact. “Yeah. Shame I won’t be spending four years here like you. Only three.”

“Well, hopefully more,” Sebastian hummed, beginning to give Blaine a tour. “I don’t plan on letting you leave so quick, killer. This isn’t as temporary as you think.”

Blaine laughed again, following. “I’ll stay a lot longer than three years, flash, but don’t think this is permanent. I’m fresh out of a relationship, remember? One that backfired in my face and I’ll never forgive myself for being such an idiot.”

At first, Sebastian was going to comment on the nickname, then felt it would be insensitive after Blaine mentioned Kurt. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Kurt-”

Blaine scoffed. “No. You aren’t.”

“I am,” Sebastian insisted. He stopped walking and turned to face him. “I mean it, Blaine, really. I hate Kurt more than I’ve ever hated anyone, but that doesn’t mean I wanted you and him to break up in such a messy way. You don’t deserve that.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say. He simply nodded and walked into what he already knew was his room. They just stood there in silence for a bit, Blaine admiring the work Sebastian had done to his room. The bed was neatly made, and the walls a nice blue color. There were picture frames hung up, so clearly Sebastian had reached out to Nick and Jeff for some. There was a nightstand with a picture of Blaine’s cat Bulbasaur when she was a kitten with her mother Ash, and her littermates Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Cyndaquill, and Totodile. On the dresser, there were four picture frames. Group photos of the Warblers for each of Blaine’s years at Dalton.

“How’d you know that pictures are so important to me?” He asked, turning his head to see his roommate.

Sebastian shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. “I’ve seen your dorm at Dalton. Pictures everywhere. So I asked Nick and Jeff to send me some, and they were more than happy to comply. I hope I chose the right ones.” 

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. They’re perfect. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing really,” Sebastian murmured, shrugging again. “Well uh, I’ll let you settle in, killer.”

That night, Blaine walked out of his room and sat next to Sebastian on the couch. “Hey, flash, how’s a sleepover sound?”

“It’s not a sleepover if we live in the same apartment,” Sebastian pointed out, taking a bite of his pizza. “And where’s this flash nickname come from?”

“Your speed,” Blaine answered, then scooted closer. “Come on, please? We can camp out in my room, I can tell you a bedtime story.”

Sebastian paused the movie and turned to him. “Bedtime story? Blaine, I’m almost twenty.”

“Yeah, well, I’m used to having to give Nick’s little siblings bedtime stories, so you’re gonna get bedtime stories too,” Blaine said, crossing his arms. “I want to get to know you better, so I’ll tell you stories about my life, yeah? And if you want, you tell me stories about yours.”

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because I don’t know anything about your life and you know nothing about mine. Only the basics,” Blaine explained. “I can start. For example, did you know Jackson calls me Blaineybitch because when I was a freshman, I was so scared to say any swears that he made my nickname ‘bitch’ and then just started calling me literally any name that started with a B. I got Blake, Brian, Bessy, book, bridge, bitch, brat, banana, barbecue. Anything, really. Until one day in sophomore year, he overheard Nick’s mom call me Blaineybird and he decided to replace ‘bird’ with ‘bitch.’ Now, he calls it my warrior name as if I’m a warrior cat.”

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. “I love it.”

“Your turn,” Blaine said, poking Sebastian with his foot. “Tell me everything. Every little detail, I want to know everything.”

“Well, if you say so. This is still a bit dumb, but, here goes nothing…”

So for the entire night, the two shared stories. Well, it was Sebastian for the most part, going into detail and explaining it. Blaine would ask questions too, and Sebastian would happily answer them. Having spent seventeen of his almost-twenty years of life in Paris, he was very passionate about it, and his eyes shone. 

That night turned into a monthly thing, and that turned into bi-weekly thing, then a weekly thing, until it was finally a daily thing. To just sit there with snacks and the AC, and just talk and share stories. 

Sebastian learned that Blaine’s father had died before he was born, and his mother Analyn married his stepfather at five. Then she passed away and Ashton adopted him because it was her last wish, so when he remarried, Pamela became Blaine’s adoptive/step mother. Blaine wasn’t really raised by them though, he was raised by Nick and Jeff’s parents, since the trio had known each other since they were three. He learned Blaine was attacked at a school dance when he was thirteen and beaten within a literal inch of his life simply for his date to the dance being a boy.

Blaine learned Sebastian hated his middle name, Chase. He learned Sebastian had a close bond with both his parents and his siblings. He learned that Sebastian’s first word was “beer” and that his second word was “dick.” (He made a joke that parties must have been fun, Sebastian snorted and blamed his uncles) He learned that Sebastian was protective of those he loved, seeing as when Dominique’s ex boyfriend kept trying to force her to stay in a relationship with her when she was seventeen, her little fifteen year old brother didn’t hesitate to literally sock the guy right in the jaw. 

Sebastian learned that maybe he was more in love with Blaine than he ever could’ve thought.

Blaine learned he was in love with Sebastian, and that the love he had felt for Kurt was nothing compared to the love that flooded his mind the second he even thought of Sebastian.

As it turned out, Sebastian didn’t care for sharing his life much, and he definitely didn’t care for people sharing their life, but with Blaine? With Blaine, he couldn’t get enough. 

Since they were so fascinated with each other’s stories, the pair started taking frequent trips to the library and bookstores, buying each other books and both of them reading it. 

Sebastian even asked Blaine out using quotes from a book, and Blaine accepted. Then, as the dates increased and years passed, they went to buy books together, often showing each other the books that had “I love you” in the title. Sure, they were almost always children’s books, but they were still cute.

Guess How Much I Love You was one of Blaine’s favorites to show Sebastian. He would always held it under his chin and smiled brightly, and Sebastian would always laugh and guess, then kiss his boyfriend’s nose. 

To retaliate, Sebastian would always lightly tap I Love You Because You’re You on an unsuspecting Blaine’s head and when his boyfriend squeaked and turned around, both of them would laugh and smile, putting the book down and fooling around some more. 

Because both of them loved to travel and now loved stories (neither of them said books anymore, they said stories, or storybooks), and Blaine loved Disney and pictures, and Sebastian loved Blaine and taking pictures, they made their own Adventure Book, like the one featured in  _ Up _ . And when Sebastian proposed in front of the Eiffel Tower, they proudly added it. 

Now, four years after college, the two were getting married.

“Sebastian Chase Smythe,” Blaine began holding his groom’s hands tightly in his. “You mean absolutely everything to me. I know everyone says our story is much like that of King Shahryar and Queen Scheherazade from the  _ A Thousand And One Tales of Scheherazade _ story, and while it’s partly true, neither of us would dare leave one of our stories on a cliffhanger. It would kill the other.”

The wedding guests chuckled, and Sebastian nodded. “I’ll kill you just for that, instead of sparing your life.”

Blaine glared at him for a moment, then smiled again. “Well, I have one more story for you. Ours. Honestly, I thought I knew every story there was. I’ve read every story I could get my hands on when I was younger, I loved them, lived for them, but you’ve given me more to add to my collection. Every memory we’ve made together, every story you’ve shared with me, everything that has happened to us since we met junior year of high school has filled me with more stories, and I’ll treasure each and every single one. If I’m honest, flash, I don’t think a thousand and one nights is enough to spend with you. Three thousand nights isn’t even enough. I-I don’t want our story to end, ever.”

“So it won’t. Let’s make our story one without an end,” Sebastian agreed, smiling. “You mean everything to me, too, mouse. Absolutely everything, more than I can put into words. While you loved stories, I never cared for them. But then you came along, telling me about when you were younger and about other books you’ve read, and I found myself suddenly caring, suddenly thinking about my life story, and hoping that our plots would intertwine and remain that way. Like soulmates in a way. Thank god they did. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You mean so much to me, and I love you so much you can’t even guess. While you said a thousand and one nights wasn’t long enough to be together, I disagree. It’s much much much too short. Not even a thousand and one lifetimes is enough to spend with you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine whispered, crying. 

And they did. They loved with a love that was more than love, and up until their death, they told stories to each other and their kids and grandkids. But their love was eternal, never ending, just like they said.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and some dialogue inspired by A Thousand And One Nights from Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier
> 
> Uh also I'd just like to say I write all my stories in Google Docs, and the title for this one is "and they were roommates *oh my god they were roommates*" because that vine is still iconic sorry I don't make the rules I just follow them


End file.
